


57 & 37

by AnAngryRat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Hux was having a good time until this kid 57 started ruining all his goddamn soccer games.





	1. 10 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest now this is so OOC it might as well be anyone.

            10 years’ old

1st game

            Hux looked at the enemy. Red and white. Puny. He could take them. 

            “When you squint your eyes like that it makes you look like a feral hyena,” Phasma said coming up to clasp him on the shoulder. Hux sniffed and crossed his arms.

            “I’m just trying to get into the competitive spirit.”

            Phasma laughed and flicked up her sunglasses to look down at him. “That’s rich coming from the kid wearing bright purple.”

            “It’s  _regal_.”

            She pursed her lips. “Mhmm.”

            Hux threw his hands up and sighed. “It’s not like you would understand anyway. You’re a swimmer you don’t actually get physical with your competitors.”

            “Sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re ten.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe my father married your hippie mother.”

            Phasma shrugged in defeat. “You’ve got me there.

            Hux smirked. Phasma rustled his hair just to hear the petulant whine squeal out of him. The coach called and Hux ran onto the field. The competition had no idea what was coming to them.

 

            Ben watched the other team fight against his goalie Poe. He would occasionally follow the action but would often check his feet to make sure he was on the midway line. Poe drop kicked it and Ben took a lazy step to the left. There it went his eye tracked the movement preparing for the strike of the ball against his body. Instead he felt a small impact against his back. He turned; the game forgotten in a millisecond. A pair of cleated feet flung into the air was all he saw before a red head popped up and gestured angrily towards him glaring at the referee on the sideline. 

            “Uh…” Ben began. “Are you okay?”

            The boy inhaled dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. 

            “Yes, just my pride and ego were crush in the exchange.”

            Ben laughed. “What?”

            Hux gestured at the other goal. “Nothing, pay attention to the game.” Then he grumbled a series of unrecognized words. Ben blinked and thought his eyes looked nice, and so did his freckles.

            “Okay,” he said turning back. He then bit his lip and grimaced. That was stupid. He looked stupid. The ball came once more and the ginger passed him up giving him a good look at his number. Thirty-seven. Ben grinned and rushed forward trying to catch-up.

 

            Phasma cackled on the way home. 

            “Whoosh, there you went ass over teakettle.” She laughed harder. “That kid hardly felt you.”

            “Fifty-seven.” Hux muttered. Phasma continued as though he hadn’t said anything.

            “You should cheer up, you guys won like it was nothing.” 

            Hux let out a cutting sigh. “I was happy, then you brought up” he leered, “the incident.” They stopped at an intersection. Phasma turned around in the seat and grinned.

            “You played well, kiddo.” She rustled his hair one more time before flipping back around. She snickered at his squawk of indignation.

 

            Han and Leia were quiet on the trip to Uncle Luke’s house. Ben lazily tapped his toes together watching the laces tangle and untangle. 

            “You did good today, Benny,” Han said the hum of the car making the comment awkward.

            “Thanks,” Ben said giving a toothy grin. Han smiled his face softening for just a moment. Leia turned in her seat to face Ben.

            “Remember don’t be rude to Uncle Luke like Grandpa was okay?”

            Ben’s brows knitted in confusion. “Why would I be mean? I like boys too.”

            Leia’s eyes widened and they were both jerked forward by their seatbelts as the car came to a screeching halt.

            “Han, dear?” Leia said gently placing a hand on him. He laughed, his voice bouncing crooked against Ben’s ears.

            “Nothing, just surprised.” Han made eye contact through the review mirror. “We’ll talk about it later.

            The car started again and they began moving but Ben felt unsettled and squirmed hoping to dislodge the feeling.

 

            2nd game

            Ben gasped.

            “What is it, kiddo?” Han asked.

            “Thirty-seven is here.” Ben said dreamily. There he stood glaring up at a blond teenager who just smirked down at him.

            “He tough?”

            “He’s pretty,” Ben sighed. 

            Han gaped. “Uh…”

            Leia smacked his arm. “That’s wonderful, honey. Maybe tell him that when you shake hands after the game.”

            Ben turned. “You think he’d like that?” 

            Leia touched her temple. “I know it.”

            Luke called him onto the field. 

 

            Hux stood on the eighteen yard-line sure that he would not make the same mistakes as last time. Fifty-seven will not humiliate him again. He will protect his goal and defend his team. The ball was kicked and he started off jogging along with the play and covering the center of the field. It wasn’t long before he noticed Fifty-seven following him. Whatever, he was just that good. They made it through the first half with no incident except one goal that slipped by Hux because Fifty-seven bumped into him during a corner kick. Hux was still angry when the referee called for a PK on the other side of the field and Hux was nearly at the opposing eighteen-yard line in anticipation while the head referee explained the rules. 

            “Hey,” a breathless voice said beside him. 

            “Hi,” Hux replied automatically. The referee set the ball on the ground. Hux held his breath.

            “What’s your name?” 

            “Hux.” Alex was jumping side to side preparing for the kick.

            “Hux? That’s a weird—” the ball arched, Hux clenched his fists, “name.”

            The goalie caught it. Hux sighed disappointment sagging his shoulders. He sprinted back to his spot. 

            “That sounds like a disease,” a voice said right behind him. Hux tripped over his own feet and went sprawling face first into the field. 

            “AUGH!!”

            “Whoa, dude are you okay?”

            “Yes,” Hux hissed pushing himself up to his feet, “Wait, no I’m not, that place there on the ground. That’s where I left my ego after this bout of embarrassment.” 

            “Oh.”

He looked up at the criminal that had done this to him. “ _You_.”

            Fifty-seven smiled. “You remembered me!”

            Hux was put off by the cheer. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” He jogged off following the ball. Fifty-seven went from vagrant to odd.  

            

 

            Ben readied himself as they lined up to shake hands. Hux was third in line and he looked rather dejected. Probably from the loss, Ben guessed. Maybe his compliment would make it up to him. 

            He mumbled ‘good game’ like the rest of his team mates until he reached Hux. He grabbed the other kid’s hand startling him out of wherever he was and making those bright green eyes land on him. 

            “You- you’re- you did good.” Ben stuttered his face coloring.

            “Uh…” Hux said “Thanks. You too.” He tried to pull away. “You can let go of my hand, now.”

            “Oh, um… right.” Ben released and continued on. 

            Poe came up behind him once they had finished thanking the referees. 

            “Dude, what was that?”

            Ben choked on words. “I don’t know. I just think he’s pretty is all.”

            “ _Chico_  you crazy. You can’t date the enemy.” Poe said walking backwards to face him. Ben gaped his face flushing.

            “I-I don’t want to date him I just want to be his friend!”

            Poe chuckled, “Right, Romeo.” He threw a comfortable arm around Ben’s shoulders and Ben shoved him off. 

            “Stop it.”

            Poe laughed and ran up to his parents who congratulated him on the game. Ben stomped up to his own parents. 

            “Congrats on the win, kiddo!” Han said excitedly. 

            “Did you tell him,” Leia asked.

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” Ben said sullenly. Leia huffed and Han sobered. 

            “Alright,” Leia said. Ben could tell that she was scheming and rolled his eyes. 

 

 

            Hux nervously tapped his fingers against the dashboard. Phasma placed a hand over his to make him stop.

            “What’s wrong, little dude?”

            “Fifty-seven,” Hux mumbled, his brow furrowing in concentration. 

            “That kid who was always awkwardly smiling at you.”

            “Yeah,” Hux said recalling the other boys missing teeth and unruly hair. “He was odd.”

            Phasma hummed. “I think he has a crush.”

            Hux turned pink knowing that it had worked its way around his ears. He couldn’t deny the logic of it all. It was just odd. They barely even interacted. Hux shrugged. 

            “At least one of us is getting action.” 

            Phasma slugged him at the next stop light.


	2. 15 Years' Old

15 years’ old

 

            10th game

            This could not be happening to him, he looked over his coach’s shoulder. Nope there was Benjamin Solo, number fifty-seven. His familiar silhouette was crouched next to his own coach as he listened to the pregame break down. Hux had thought that being in both competitive soccer and high school soccer would rid him of Solo but here he was looking at the asshole.

            The kids crush never went away but his malicious ways came to stay. Hux tensed thinking about all the slide tackles and the shoves and how he’d close in when there was a corner kick. He shivered. This was different it wasn’t rec league anymore they were in the serious side of things. Solo couldn’t pull anymore of his near sexual harassment bullshit on him.

            “Hux! Is your head in the game,” Coach asked a snarl on the edge of her tongue.

            “Hell yeah, Coach.”

 

            “Okay, that’s the game plan. This is a high level school we’re playing here. We shouldn’t expect an inch from them. The referees are going to be looking for fouls and dirty play. Did you get that Ben?”

            Ben swung his head around from where he was admiring Armitage Hux’s ass. “No more than one yellow card this game. Gotcha’.”

            Uncle Luke sighed and the team groaned. Poe rolled his eyes.

“I really wish you didn’t use your unresolved anger on the field Ben.” Luke said.

            Ben smirked. “Don’t talk to me like that. If I leave then who else is gonna babysit Rey?”

            Luke smiled finding himself pulled into their usual game. “Let’s see, there’s your mom.”

            Ben staggered back clutching his chest. “Ouch, coach I’m wounded.”

            They both laughed. Rey only listened to Ben anyway.

            The referee blew the whistle and Ben jogged backwards onto the field finger gunning at Luke. Luke responded with a face palm.

 

 

            Hux felt the pain in his lungs before his brain even realized there was no air.

            “Fuck,” he groaned shoving at the ground. He had to get on his feet. There was a heavy body on him holding him to the ground. He felt something move along his back before the elbows stabbed his soul.

            “Long time no see,” Solo said into his ear. Hux rolled over knocking Solo onto the ground. He bounced back on to his feet and quickly flipped Solo off before the ref could see. He could hear Solo’s deep chuckle follow him across the field. Fucking asshole.

 

Ben watched from the ground chin in his hands as Hux ran angrily away. That kid could play as well as he got and if that wasn’t hot enough he had a competitive streak a mile long. Ben knew that the other man thought that he was his rival. Adorable.

            “Ben get up and play, Goshgollydarnit!!” Luke screamed from the sidelines. Ben stuck his tongue out and quickly shot up to steal the ball from some midfielder who thought that ball control was only tricks and not pure aggressive power. He sprinted up the left side of the field and shivered when he smelled Hux’s deodorant when he felt him brush up against him. Hux pressured him off course and his foot connected with the ball sending it out of bounds. One of his teammates ran up to throw in the ball which meant that Hux was covering him. Ben leaned in.

            “We should date,” he whispered. Hux whirled around.

            “What?”

            The ball flew over his head and Ben trapped it with his chest and made another attempt at goal. Hux caught up with him along with another defender and pushed him into kicking it out of bounds. Hux prepared to take the goal kick, making a quick glance around. Ben lifted up the end of his shirt to wipe sweat off his face making eye contact. Hux flushed then scowled before taking the kick. It landed at his team’s main forwards feet and then the game began again.

            Perfect, every time.

 

15th game

 

            Hux’s fingers were sporadic against the dash board. He didn’t want to play the game. Except he did because he wanted to rub this victory in Solo’s face so hard it came out of his ass. He also didn’t want to be put into the position of questioning his sexuality for the umpteenth time since he met the asshole. He was well aware the answer to the question. Coming out on the other hand…that was a nightmare for after his world cup.

            “What’s wrong, little bro?” Phasma asked habitually covering his hands with hers.

            “Last time I checked we weren’t siblings,” Hux snapped. Phasma pulled away and raised one hand palm up.

            “Whoa, what jumpstarted this nosedive into assholery?”

            Hux grit his teeth together and laid his head against the dashboard. “Fifty-seven.”

            “Oh.”

            There was a pause of silence. Phasma sighed.

            “I never thought that a number would ramp me up for you coming out of the closet but here we are. This is the bizarreness you’ve lead us into you drama queen.”

            Heat rushed to his cheeks. “You knew!”

            She threw her head back and laughed causing the car to swerve. “I’ve known you since you were eight, how could I not know? You always get so flustered when he comes onto you. Like you want to kiss him and punch him all at once.”

            Hux gasped. “You dirty fangirl! Don’t compare me to that trash you read.”

            “You mean you read.”

            Hux rolled his eyes.  “I thought you were supposed to be the strong silent type.”

            “Not around you, baby bro.”

            Hux turned to detest that nickname but all that came out was a grunt and a curse because Phasma messed up his hair, again.

 

            Kylo angrily bit at his thumbnail. Uncle Luke watched him nervously but what the fuck ever. Not like it mattered anyway. Nothing really mattered. Except soccer. The only thing he could rely on.

            “You ok—”

            “No. I’m not. Thanks, Uncle.”

            Luke sighed. “Rey will be watching you, Harry is bringing her along, later.”

            Kylo paused and sloppily wiped his hand off on his jersey. “I’ll play well for her, I guess.”

            Luke nodded and they were silent in the car again. Kylo watched the haggard old man. He was so old. He never looked old until recently. Luke sighed.

            “I’m gonna be honest with you kid, I told her that marrying Han was a mistake and it might have been that root that split them apart.”

            Kylo jerked back.  “You’re gonna have to better than that if you want to blame yourself, Uncle. I mean I’m the faggot son that changed his name and dyed his hair black. Can’t beat that can we?”

            Luke shrugged. “Well, I’m the gay brother with the bastard child.”

            They both laughed and Kylo felt marginally better. But not by much.

 

            He was unusually brutal this game. Hux knew he was being personally targeted. There weren’t any winks there weren’t any silly smiles it was just grit and blood. Hux used to think he was a calm player and never argued with the ref nor did he get many fouls but about the fifth fucking time Solo pulled Hux’s shirt, he had had enough.

            “Goddammit Solo! What is your deal?” Hux screamed. He had never heard his voice reach that pitch but nothing else really registered behind his faze of anger. Solo stopped, his shoulders tensing.

            “Don’t call me that!”

            “Wha—” Hux didn’t finish. Solo had rushed him and had arms around his torso tackling him to the ground. Hux struggled, shoving and punching random pieces of Solo.

            “I don’t understand why you’re so mad but please get the fuck off me you piece of shit.” Hux grunted finding himself on his stomach trying to squirm away.

            “Don’t call me that!” Solo shouted again.

            “I don’t know what I called you besides the only goddamn name I know you by,” Hux said. He laid his head in the mud admitting defeat.

            “Oh,” Solo said sitting back on his heels and letting Hux up.

            “Yes.” Hux wiped himself off and found himself face to face with the referee and his coach.

            He sensed Solo behind him and almost elbowed him in the solar plexus when he saw the red card.

            “Uh…” Hux began.

            “Off the field.” Snarled the referee. Hux jogged off without further need for explanation his eyes clotted with tears.

 

            Luke sat by Kylo his chin in his hand.

            “Thanks for that clusterfuck.”

            They watched the players shake hands and coaches thank the referee’s. Luke often let the assistant coach do that preferring to be as neutral as possible.

            “I reacted without thinking.” Kylo said. He looked down at his hands. A warm arm wrapped around his shoulder.

            “You’re going through a rough adjustment period and someone you have strong feelings for unknowingly pushed yourself destruct button. Smack that in with being a hormonal fuck of a sixteen year old and you got yourself a perfect storm of disaster,” Luke said pulling him closer.

            Kylo felt the ball of emotions in his chest loosen for just a second. “Thanks.”

            “And?”

            He pulled back. “And what?”

            Luke looked over at him and grabbed Kylo’s chin moving it up and down imitating Kylo’s voice. “’I’ll apologize to the player, Uncle Luke.’ That’s great!” Luke pushed him up and Kylo stumbled to his feet. “Go get him kiddo. ‘I’ll do my best!’”

            “You’re so goddamn weird,” Kylo said as good bye. Luke only shrugged.

            Kylo had removed his jersey and slipped into some jeans before the game ended so it was easier to avoid the referees. It wasn’t hard to find him. Hux was always next to the same seven foot Amazonian. Kylo always assumed they were brother and sister but after seeing no one else come to Hux’s games he’d say she was an aunt or something.

            They were standing at the edge of the parking lot. The blond woman was smoking and texting. They were silent except occasionally Hux would hold out a hand and she would hand over the cigarette so he could get a drag. Maybe not an aunt then.

            “Hux,” Kylo said introducing his presence. Hux turned eyebrows raised before lowering showing off his discontent.

            “Fifty-seven.” he greeted taking a long drag before handing it over to the blond. She turned around leaning over the roof of the car like a smug cat looking out a window.

            “My name’s Kylo Ren now.” Kylo rushed stuffing his hands into his pockets.

            Hux sucked his lips in. “That sounds like a disease.”

            “Better than Armitage.”

            Hux laughed. “Got me there.”

            Kylo smiled pleased at getting him to laugh. “Sorry.”

            The other teen’s eyes widened. “Oh, apology accepted.”

            Kylo backed away awkwardly. “Thanks.”

            “Have a good school year, I guess.” Hux said.

            “Um…You too.” Kylo jogged away feeling better than he had since the divorce.


	3. 20 Years' Old

23rd game

            Hux groaned and refused to peel his eyes open. He wasn’t one for drinking but last night’s win was a miracle. He had barely kept Ren from scoring a goal and he hadn’t been expecting Darian to slip one past Dameron. A fucking miracle.

            He groaned again and sat up eyes slamming open as they registered the fleshy warmth of an arm sliding down his chest.

            “Uh…” Hux looked down at his partner then fell out of bed.

            “Ren!”

            Ren blinked sleepily awake. “You rang?” Ren covered himself with a blanket. Hux looked towards the ceiling.

            “This cannot possibly be happening to me.”

            Ren had a fist pressed against his mouth. “Dude, you might want to wash the drying come off your stomach.” Hux looked down at his naked form and then stumbled to the bathroom.

            He desperately scrubbed himself with an errant cloth. He slept with Kylo Ren. That chubby kid that had magically followed him through every piece of his soccer career straight into his scholarship collegiate soccer. Hux knew that he was attractive, to him at least, and that hard competitors whose intelligence rivaled his own was his type, but he never thought he’d end up here. They hadn’t even really spoken to each other after that one time sophomore year. Hux sighed and put his elbows on the counter so he could place his head in his hands.

            “Um…”

            Hux scrubbed his face and looked up making eye contact through the mirror. “Do you need a shower?”

            He might as well be as kind and generous as he is with all his other bedmates. Kylo shuffled back to lean against the door seemingly comfortable naked.

            “You okay?”

            Hux straightened flipping around to face Ren. He crossed his arms and shrugged. “To be honest it’s not that unusual for me.”

            Kylo tilted his head mirroring Hux’s stance. “Sleeping with a longtime rival or...?”

            “Sex with strangers, Ren.”

            “Ah,” his face clouded over. “Okay. I’ll just take my shower and…”

            Hux nodded “We’ll see each other next season on the field.”

            “Unless my coach transfers me here like he was planning to.”

            Hux’s polite expression slipped into authentic surprise. “I’d love to play with you, hope it happens.”

            Kylo laughed but it was off and Hux’s shoulders hunched. He started to move towards the door.

            “I hope we see each other again,” Hux said walking back towards the bedroom. He only paused when he heard the somewhat dejected, “yeah.” then continued to put himself together enough to head home.

 

            Kylo wiggled on the couch trying to find the right position. “I mean, we’ve known each other since we were ten, that doesn’t make us strangers does it? That’s like down right long term friendship right?”

            Rey pushed up her oversized lens-less glasses and tapped her sticker laden clipboard. “In my expert opinion, Uncle Kylo, you’ve got a crush.”

            Kylo shot her a sardonic look. “I know that, I just thought that we would be something more after…”

            “Sex.” Rey said in a no nonsense tone. She scribbled something down in her notepad before sticking her pink pen in the gap of her teeth and gesturing for Kylo to continue.

            “You won’t tell Luke about this will you?” It was Rey’s turn to give him a sardonic look. Kylo laid back down. “Right. Anyway, it was a disappointment. He treated me like any other one night stand. I think I should have at least gotten something more, you know?”

            Rey sighed knowingly. “We all know that Mr. Ren.”

            Kylo rolled onto his belly so he could look over the arm of the couch and face Rey. “You know what, it’s that tone of solidarity that makes this session a success, Dr. Skywalker.”

            Rey stuck out her hand. “It was my pleasure helping you Mr. Ren.”

            Kylo shook it then got off the couch. “Alright kiddo it’s time to go back to your dads.”

            Rey groaned. “But I wanna talk more about your love life.” she whined.

            “Later, come on I’ll carry you piggyback style.”

            Rey clapped her hands and scrambled up onto the couch so she could hop on to his back. Kylo grunted at the weight.

            “You weigh a ton,” he commented. Rey kneed him in the kidneys. He jogged out the doors and down the street towards Uncle Luke’s home.

            “I think the main problem between the two of you is that you don’t talk. You’re more like a kid from the same class as him but different social groups. No wonder he thinks you’re a stranger.”

            Kylo nearly fell over. “Oh…” he had never thought of it before but he barely knew anything about him other than his ferocity on the field and the endless amounts of freckled skin.

“Guess, I’ll have to give that a try.”

 

           Hux tapped his fingers impatiently. Poe slapped at his hand. Hux returned the gesture with a slug to the arm. Poe readied his arm for a punch back when he was cut off by Finn groaning.

             “Mom! Are you ready, yet?”

            Phasma clacked down the hallway towards the kitchen. “Yes, what’s the rush? Rey isn’t even here yet.”

            Finn ran up to her. “Uncle Hux and Poe were about to get into a fight again.”

            Phasma glared at them. Hux got up and stuck his head in the fridge. “Was not!”

            “Was too!” Finn shouted back.

            “Finn, inside voice.” Phasma scolded.

            Hux leaned against the counter smug and sucked on his Go-gurt.

            Phasma sighed. “Please stop harassing my son, Hux.”

            Hux didn’t answer just continued eating.

            “When’s Rey supposed to be here?” Poe asked going to the fridge to grab a Go-gurt for both him and Finn.

            Phasma pushed her hair back. “They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago but Luke said his nephew was dropping her off so we’ll see.”

            The doorbell rang. “Speak of the devil,” Phasma breathed, walking that way.

            “Who’s Rey again?” Hux asked Finn. Finn looked up at him, distrust set deep in his gaze.

            “She’s the brunette.”

            “Ah,” Hux said as it dawned on him, “Toothless.”

            Finn gasped. “Don’t call her that.” He rushed at Hux. Hux put a hand on his head to stop him from his pathetic barrage of punches.

            “It’s a compliment. I may be too sophisticated to know this but I believe it was the name of the dragon in that one movie?”

            Finn stopped and crossed his arms. “That’s a lot of bull coming from a guy dressed in a tuxedo eating Go-gurt.”

            Hux glared at him slurping up the rest.

            “Holy Cheeze-It’s! Armie?”

            Hux spun around Go-gurt hanging out of his mouth. Of course Rey’s uncle would be Kylo Ren. Of course. Phasma was standing behind him, hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

            “Hi,” Hux said. He quickly tossed the Go-gurt package away. Finn grinned at him. “No.”

            “You’re name is Armie?” Finn said poking his gut.

            “No.”

            Phasma started laughing hysterically. Poe frowned.

            “Wanna play Overwatch?” he asked. Rey and Finn cheered and he escorted them out of the kitchen. “See you at practice Kylo.” he called over his shoulder.

            Hux found his gaze falling back on Ren.

            The other man scratched his head awkwardly his arm raising his shirt to show off the barest hint of skin.  “Does your sister know something I don’t?”

            “Uh…” Focus, Hux. Just because you haven’t seen him in such a casual setting doesn’t change a damn thing that had happened between the two of them. “Just that we are going to be late to my father’s honorary banquet.”

            Ren’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll head out then.”

            Phasma wrapped a hand around his shoulders. “We’ll head out with you.”

            “What about saying goodbye to your son?” Hux asked following them out.           

            She clicked her tongue. “Like he’ll even look at me once that game is on. Even got me to dress up like Zarya for Halloween this year, while he got to be Lucio.”

            “What a loving family you two make,” Hux said sickeningly sweet. Phasma rolled her eyes. Hux looked to Ren for confirmation but only found him looking mildly uncomfortable next to Phasma. Hux put his hands in his pockets while Phasma locked the door.

            “Didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Hux said. Ren blinked.

            “Uh-yeah?”

            Hux sighed. “Phasma knows we fucked.”

            Ren reddened and Phasma hit her head against the door.

            Hux walked away and unlocked his car. “I don’t understand why everyone was being so awkward about it.” He leaned on the driver’s door. “Phasma come, we’re late.”

            Phasma opened her own door. “You don’t care if we are late or not.”

            Hux slid into his seat and waited for her to get in. “You’re right I don’t.”

            He waved at Ren who was still standing in the drive way. “But I do care about the lecture father gives me when I am too late.” Ren stared back and gave a half-hearted wave. Hux backed out and drove away.

           

24th game

            Kylo tossed the controller. That was the fifth game in a row.

            “How are you so goddamn good at this?!” he demanded. Finn leaned back and grinned with a cocky attitude.

            “You should see him on the field absolute disaster,” Hux said braiding Rey’s hair. “Isn’t that right?” He asked her.

            “I’ve seen him Charlie Brown the ball so many times that it’s actually depressing,” she agreed.

            “Hey,” Finn shouted in defense, “At least I can get a play of the game in _Overwatch_.”

            Rey stuck her tongue out. Kylo watched them continue bantering not quite believing this was real. Though he had rigged it with Poe saying he couldn’t come and guessing Phasma would let Hux watch Finn it was still nice to see it come to fruition. Hux’s deft fingers placed the last strand in Rey’s braid and bound it all together with a scrunchie.      

            Kylo glanced at the clock just to check. “Sorry, guys, guess it’s time for bed.”

            They both groaned.

“Come on guys, I’ll read the rest of Order of the Phoenix.” Hux offered. He picked up Rey and gestured for Finn to jump on his back. He barely even stuttered forward when the full weight hit him. Kylo knew what that muscled looked like. He would even like to see it again. Rey turned around just before they disappeared up the stairs to give him a knowingly look. He saluted her even if she couldn’t see.

Kylo took a few calming breaths and started cleaning up. It was alone time now. They could talk…hopefully. Hux might insist that he leave now that they were in bed. He picked up toys faster.

Hux was still reading when Kylo had finished cleaning the room. He sat on the couch and squirmed. He bit his thumbnail. What if Hux doesn’t want him? Hux always stared too intensely at his abdomen when Kylo raised his arms. So Hux does want him but what if he doesn’t want him? Kylo has taken him out on the field several times and there might have been a bloody nose at one point in time…Oh god. Hux doesn’t want to date because it’s clear that Kylo has a temper. Hux has only gotten three yellow cards in his entire career as a soccer player, every newsman compliments him on it, no wonder he doesn’t find Kylo himself attractive. All that boiling rage must be terrifying to someone so calm cool and collected.

“How about we have some shots of tequila and play FIFA,” Hux said jogging down the stairs. Kylo stood up.

“Sure, but aren’t you worried about waking—”

“Out cold.” Hux gestured for Kylo to follow him.

“Isn’t your sister gonna—”

Hux gave Kylo a scathing look.

“Right,” Kylo said. Hux handed him the bottle of tequila. Kylo set it on the counter and started looking for shot glasses.

“Got a reason for the sudden need for alcohol?” Kylo asked once he found the glasses.

“First, I’m gonna kick your ass at FIFA then I’m gonna fuck you.”

Kylo took a calming swig of tequila. “I like this plan.”

Hux smirked and started slicing the lemons. “I knew you would.”

Kylo poured he drinks. “Why would you say that?”

The other man seemingly satisfied with the lemon slices grabbed Kylo’s hand and poured some salt on it. “Because you’re like me and you thrive off of competition.”

“Oh,” Kylo said distraught. Hux licked the salt off of Kylo’s hand slowly and with luxury. That was a lot of eye contact. Hux downed his shot and sucked one of the lemons. Kylo couldn’t quite think. Hux poured some salt on his and offered it to Kylo. He was almost flirtatious if he didn’t look so goddamn confident at all times.

Kylo took the offered hand and licked the salt off of it before leaning down to suck on his fingertips. He pulled away to slip back the tequila and bite a lemon. Hux’s eyes had dilated.

“Sure you want to play FIFA before taking me to bed?” Kylo asked surprised at how breathless he sounded. Hux leaned in and booped him on the nose.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know that it wouldn’t be foreplay for us.”

            Kylo grabbed his hand and kissed his wrist. “I think a good round of one on one would suit us better than a lousy game.”

            Hux pulled away to tapped his chin looking comically inquisitive. “You know what? I think that’s a fantastic idea.” Kylo grinned and started to reach over the counter to kiss him but Hux walked towards the living room and flipped a soccer ball lazily into his hands. Kylo got a chubby just at the competency of it. His legs had followed Hux outside before his body even recognized what it was doing.

            There was already a child’s soccer set in the backyard and Hux was dimly lit by the porchlight looking almost fey in contrast to his surroundings. He dropped the ball by his feet.

            “Best two out of three?”

            Kylo jumped up and down shaking off the tequila and horniness. Hux wanted to see competition. He was going to get competition.

            “Sounds good to me,” Kylo replied. Hux smirked and kicked the ball towards him.

            “I’ll let you go first, striker.”

            Kylo huffed. He shot forward getting ready to do a quick pull to get his back between Hux and the ball but Hux just stepped to the side and let him score with no defensive effort.

            Kylo raised an eyebrow and passed him the ball. Hux shot it into the goal backwards without aiming.

            “You don’t really care? Do you?” Kylo said putting his hands on his hips.

Hux shrugged and passed him the ball. “Not as fun when there’s nothing on the line.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes and went in at an easy jog this time. Hux didn’t move. They were right next to each other when Hux hooked his foot causing him to trip stole the ball and scored. Kylo rolled to lie on his back. He was played. He was played by a classy asswad.

Hux walked up to him chuckling ball under his arm. “You didn’t really think I’d let you win did you?”

“You fucker,” Kylo said pulling Hux’s leg up and getting him to fall back.

“Aww come on! I get you on your ass once in our long history and you decide to follow it up by knocking me down,” Hux whined. Kylo sat up and knee walked until he was sitting on Hux’s hips.

“Did you really think I’d let you win?” Kylo said smirking.

Hux crossed his arms. “Clever.”

            Kylo leaned in bracketing Hux’s head with his arms. “I know.”

            Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck dragging him down. “There’s no humility whatsoever in you.”

            Kylo spoke against his lips. “Nope.”

            Hux kissed him and Kylo melted into him like the first time. It was heated and as soon as their tongues touched Hux ground against him. Kylo smiled happy to know that drunk Hux and sober Hux had the same bed habits.

            Kylo pulled away. “Wanna take this upstairs?”

            Hux nodded and Kylo pulled him up feeling elated.


	4. 25 Years' Old

            50th game

            “How did you introduce Kylo to your parents?” Finn asked stuffing another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

            Hux paused his own spoon halfway to his mouth. “Kylo and I aren’t dating. There was never a reason to introduce him to my parents.”

            Finn gave him a bland expression. Hux took a bite of cereal. “What?”

            “Seriously?”

            Hux played with the floating bits of Reeses Puffs. “What?”

            Finn threw down his spoon. “You guys live together.”

            “No we—”

            “He pays Mom rent money now. I know what his favorite granola bar is Uncle Hux. I see him more than I see my own girlfriend, dude. You’re practically married.”

            Hux flushed. “Why do you even want to introduce Rey to your parents? You’ve both already met each other’s parents.”

            Finn rolled his eyes and Hux felt a sudden wave of resentment towards teens in general.

            “We haven’t see each other’s parents since we became official.”

            Hux took his bowl to the sink. “I’m sure it works the same way as you usually greet each other except now Rey stands next to you and holds your hand or something.”

            Finn clinked his spoon against the edges of the bowl. “That’s so boring.”

            Hux shrugged rinsing out his bowl. His brows scrunched and he turned to lean against the counter. “Are Kylo and I really dating?”

            “Oh my god! Yes!”

            Hux looked out the window. “Huh.”

           

            Kylo yawned and rolled over. It was nice to have a boyfriend that got up so early that he didn’t have to worry about sharing the bed.

            “Hey,” Hux said. The bed dipped under his weight.

            “Mm?”

            “Are we dating?”

            Kylo’s eyes snapped open. “We’ve been dating for a little over four years, babe.”

            “Oh.” Hux didn’t sound so enthused. Kylo pulled up onto his elbows.

            “Something wrong?” He asked placing his head in his hands. Hux leaned against the head board.

            “Why haven’t I met your parents then?”

            Kylo sat back on his heels. “Uh, my mother hasn’t spoken to me since I graduated college and Han hasn’t seen me since…” Kylo remembered the game. The pure rage he’d felt after Han left so suddenly and his mother explained their hasty divorce like it just didn’t matter. “Ten years I think.” he finished quietly.

            “Why haven’t I met yours?” Kylo asked changing the subject quickly.

Hux paled. “My father can’t know I’m gay, and I haven’t seen my mother since I was—” He counted on his fingers “Seven?”

“Oh.” Kylo said shoulders slumping. Hux chuckled darkly.

“We have a fairly fucked up family history don’t we?”

“Yeah.” Kylo said. He was still remembering Hux’s bloodied knees at the game and the fact that he broke his hand and needed sixteen stitches from punching all the framed photos in his mothers’ house. “I need to go.”

Kylo got up and put on some pants and slid on a T-shirt.

            “Where are you going?” Hux asked.

            “Luke’s.” Kylo said stuffing his feet into sneakers.

            “Oh, thank god.” Hux muttered before falling sideways onto the bed. Kylo came up to place a hand on his forehead sensing his distress.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

            Hux shoved his face into a pillow and Kylo shifted to run his fingers through his hair.

            “I thought you were gonna leave just like each other’s genetic parents.”

            Kylo crawled onto the bed and pulled Hux into him. “Hey, don’t be like that. You might have been denying our relationship for years but I think we’ve had enough good influences not to run away when things get hard.”

            “My father nearly disowned me when I was picked up by the Oregon Timberwolves.” Hux admitted. “It wouldn’t be so hard for you too, after finding out that I need to hide us.”

            Kylo kissed his temple. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave. I spent four years hearing you introduce me as your friend Kylo when everyone and their mother knew we were dating. I won’t leave now.”

            Hux laughed but Kylo could see the red around his ears showing his embarrassment.

            “Sorry, it’s stupid.” Hux said pulling back to wipe his eyes and somehow looking just as smug as he could possibly be. Kylo pulled away.

            “It’s not meeting the parent’s is kind of a big deal anyway.”

            Hux laughed. “Only to teens and movies.”

            Kylo tilted his head. “I suppose so you could say that we’ve already met the only family members we want to meet.”

            “I suppose.”

            “We good, so I can go.”

            Hux kissed him. “We’re good.”

105th Game

            Hux drained another champagne glass and handed it off to Phasma who was counting for him.

            “Come on little brother. It won’t be too bad. He was technically invited since your dad bought the team.” Hux stole another glass and chugged. Phasma stood up dropping off all the other glasses. “And that would be seven. Well done. I didn’t think you had the tolerance.”

            Hux gasped. “He’s here.”

            Phasma giggled behind her hand. “He looks like he’s dressed up for prom.”

            Hux ignored her drifting over to him. “Ren.” He said introducing his presence.

            “Hux,” Kylo responded smirking. Hux immediately started fixing his clothes.

            “You look awful.” Kylo squirmed away.

            “God you sound just like my mother.”

            “You rang?” A tiny woman said from the other side of him.

            “Organa,” Hux greeted.

            “Armitage Hux,” she said a small smirk at her lips. “It’s a shame you didn’t choose another profession. From what I hear you could have been an excellent business man.”

            “I found competition elsewhere.” Hux responded with the diplomacy of a politician’s son. Kylo reached for his hand. Hux leaned away. Kylo grabbed it anyway and Hux's shoulders slumped relieved. That decision had been taken out of his hands and he appreciated it.

Organa tilted her head in curiosity. "Little bit more than a competition I think."

“And this is why we don’t talk anymore.” Kylo said the bitterness biting through Hux’s buzz.

Organa snickered. “Let’s face it I had a better reaction than Han ever would.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Thanks mom.”

Hux sighed and pretended to fix his already perfect hair. “It’s time to meet my awful parent.” he said to Kylo ignoring Organa. “Ready?”

“No,” Kylo replied. Hux dragged him away grabbing a glass of wine from a passing waiter then chugging it and handing it to another passing waiter. Kylo came in close behind him.

“Please, tell me you’re not drunk.”

“I’m not drunk, I’m pleasantly lubricated to get through this.” Hux carefully enunciated every word.

“Oh, god,” Kylo groaned, “Four years and I still can’t tell the difference between drunk and sober.”

“Neither can Phasma.” Hux said. His mind was elsewhere they were approaching his father.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Father,” Hux said by way of greeting. Kylo went silent and his slightly behind Hux. His father was a gray man often if not always looking displeased with the world not living up to his egregious expectations. He looked down his nose at Hux.

“Armitage Hux, good to see you and your,” he glanced up at Kylo, “friend. Benjamin Organa, good to meet you.”

Kylo’s eye twitched and Hux squeezed his hand. “And you too Mr. Hux.”

Father’s eyes strayed back to Hux. “Was there anything you needed?”

“Nothing, father, just wanted to stop by and say ‘hi’ before we head out.”

He grunted and placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder before leaning in close to his ear. “It would be for the best if you didn’t show up to the next gala.”

He said that every time. Hux stepped back and gave him a curt nod. “Understood.”

Kylo tugged him away. Once they had reached Phasma Kylo wrapped an arm around him. Hux blinked up he felt numb a common feeling when dealing with father.

“You okay?”

Hux smiled. “Better than usual.”

 

58th game

            Kylo focused on the ball ignoring how he felt as though he could fall over at any moment. The wind rushed by and the rain poured down. He pushed past the las defender long legs carrying him far. There was only one other player between him and a goal. The goalie had their arms wide a bright green jersey on. Kylo blurred his eyes so he only saw the empty spaces. He swung his leg the ball going in a wide arc. The goalie jumped it rolled right over his fingers and into the corner of the goal box.

            Kylo screamed. The referee called the end of the game and the team swarmed him. Hux tackled him straight to the ground the others following suit. Poe was rustling his hair and the team as a whole celebrated. Kylo could just barely feel Hux shoulders shake in laughter.

            They’d won and that was all that mattered.


End file.
